


If you don't care where to get to, then it doesn't matter which way to go.

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: “Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?”“That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,” said the Cat.“I don’t much care where—” said Alice.“Then it doesn’t matter which way you go,” said the Cat.“—so long as I get somewhere,” Alice added as an explanation.“Oh, you’re sure to do that,” said the Cat, “if you only walk long enough.”-- Lewis Carroll, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"
Kudos: 16
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	If you don't care where to get to, then it doesn't matter which way to go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Кроличьей тропой ступая по спирали](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226195) by [Marlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek)




End file.
